


Borrowed Title - Rendezvous

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Hermione Granger - character, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight," he'd said, each syllable thrumming in her blood. "Meet me tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Title - Rendezvous

Her footsteps were loud in the corridor. She moved from the hidden passage behind a suit of armor and through a beam of moonlight, using the second of light to check her watch. She was ten minutes late. Biting her lip, she hurried down the corridor to the music room. She was late but she was sure he wouldn't have left yet. This, all of this, had been his idea, whispered to her weeks ago in a tight-packed knot of students trapped by Peeves between classes. "Tonight," he'd said, each syllable thrumming in her blood. "Meet me tonight." His fingers had brushed her breast as he dropped a note atop the books she carried. The parchment rustled in her pocket now, the ink of his signature almost illegible from where she'd traced it over and over with her fingertips in the weeks since.

That first meeting had been tentative, uncomfortable, leaving her anxious that she was being set up. But the soft promise in his voice had been tempting enough to bring her to the rendezvous. What had happened that night, and each meeting afterward, kept her anxious for more. She slipped into the music room and pulled the door closed behind her. "Draco," she whispered. "Draco, are you still here?"

A hint of movement caught her attention and she smiled in relief when she saw pale blond hair in the shadows. He didn't speak as she went to him, not until he slid his arms around her. "Granger," he murmured. He pushed her hair back and bent to her throat. His mouth traveled from below her ear to the hollow between her collar bones. "Granger," he whispered into her skin. "Hermione."

She could hear the need in his voice, trembling and hot, and it made her shiver. Her head fell back to let him have free reign over her throat. He found every sensitive inch, every delicate spot. She clutched at his arm ad groped for the table behind her before her knees buckled. His kisses were heating her through. She struggled out of her cardigan and hopped onto the table, her skirt riding up her thighs. "Hurry," she said as she fumbled at the buttons of his shirt. "I have rounds later."

Draco's eyes shone. He stepped between her spread knees and grasped her hips to pull her to the edge of the table. When he pressed close to her, Hermione gasped. They had rules about their meetings when it came to their clothing - shirts could be open but not off, his trousers stayed fastened, her knickers stayed on - but those rules couldn't keep her from feeling how hard he was already. She pulled him into a kiss and slid her hands up his bared chest. The tiny nubs of his nipples tightened beneath her fingers. Deliberately, she dragged her thumbnail across one to make him react.

He hissed, then he growled, then he slammed his hands to the table and leaned over her. He rocked his hips, his cock grinding against her. Hermione whimpered as the pressure rubbed her knickers against her clit. She wanted desperately to remove that layer of cotton, to feel him pressing directly on her body, but she reminded herself of the rules. Those few, simple limits were all that kept this from going too far. That was all that kept this from being something neither of them could leave. Those rules let them both pretend they could walk away, let them both pretend they had a chance to call this all a forgettable thing.

But every time, that got more difficult. Every time, they got closer to breaking all their rules. Now, she lay back on the table, shirt open, bra unfastened, and watched Draco's face as he rocked against her. Her skirt was flipped up to her stomach; his hands were locked on her waist and pulling her to him.

She cradled her breasts in her palms and pulled at her nipples. Draco watched as she tugged and twisted, his movements slowing to match her rhythm. "What do you need?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. The break in their usual silence surprised her enough to lift her head. He met her eyes and licked his lips. "I want you to come. What do you need?"

Hermione held her breath. She couldn't often reach orgasm in their secret meetings, didn't often have time, and for a moment, she didn't know what to say. Then he ran his hands up her sides and covered her fingers with his own, and she arched into his touch. "More," she groaned. She pushed him back and sat up, reaching for his zip.

He stood as if Petrified, only his chest heaving and eyes flickering as he watched her unfasten his trousers. "Hermione," he said, his voice cracking. "The rules--"

She shook her head. It was time to break one more of those rules. Dipping her hand beneath her knickers, she wet two fingers. She painted his lower lip with her juices and her heart pounded at the sudden fire in his eyes. "My knickers stay on," she warned him quietly. She touched the head of his cock and licked the salty fluid from her skin. "But-but otherwise? Close as you can, Malfoy. I want it as close as we can."

He growled and pressed her hand over his cock before guiding it away. In a fumbling rush, he shoved his trousers down and pushed her thighs wide. Her knickers were wet, clinging to her body, and when he slid against her, she could feel every inch of him. The thin fabric stretched as Draco pushed forward and they both groaned when the tip of his cock fit to her, pressing at the small ring of her entrance. Hermione clawed at the table to keep from clawing Draco. His fingers brushed her thighs and arse as he held himself steady, held his position and thrust against her.

"Granger," he said, his eyes locked on the space between them. His face was a brilliant pink, mouth hanging open. He settled his hand on her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He pushed further, her knickers stretching more, until Hermione could feel the heavy ridge around his cock rubbing between her folds. Draco gave a sharp thrust and his expression tightened. "Granger, this-this. This is too.... _God_."

"I know." Hermione arched her back in efforts to press even closer to Draco. " _Fuck_ , I know." The profanity made him gasp, his fingers pulling hard at her nipple. She whimpered and slipped one hand beneath her knickers to rub her clit. "Keep going," she panted. "More. So close."

Draco fell over her, his weight balanced on one elbow. "Close," he echoed. He nestled his head between her breasts and thrust against her. "Want to-to-to. Want to come, Hermione."

"Yes," Hermione hissed. Her fingers moved faster on her clit, pressing hard and pinching at the flesh surrounding it. Draco kissed her breasts, nuzzled up to the tip of one, and sucked it between his lips. He toyed with her nipple, rolling it against the roof of his mouth and scraping it gently with the points of his teeth. Hermione laid her free hand on his head, fingers threaded through his hair. She tugged at him as he thrust his hips.

She felt a knot tightening in her gut, a heat rolling through her blood, and the muscles in her legs tensed until they started to hurt. She stroked her clit frantically, desperate to come. "Bite," she demanded and Draco responded with a growl. He opened wide, drew the full tip of her breasts into his mouth, and sank his teeth into her flesh. Hermione shrieked and trembled beneath him, her feet flexing as she came.

Draco shuddered. He jerked away from her hips, collapsing on her. Hermione rubbed his shoulders as he grunted. Warmth and wet spread across her thigh. She exhaled in relief that he'd remembered to move away from her cunt before he came. The risk was minimal, but it still made her cautious. A pregnancy scare was the last thing they needed.

She stroked his damp fringe until he found the strength to move. He cleaned them both with a few quick spells, then turned away to do up his trousers. "We can't do this again," he muttered.

Hermione, buttoning her shirt, hesitated. He often said something like that when they'd finished, but she never took him seriously. He never took himself seriously. It was something formulaic, as if they were trying futilely to convince themselves, but he'd never had that definite tone in his voice before. She took a deep breath and looked at her fingers, fighting back a wave of disappointment. "Fine," she said quietly. "Then we won't--"

"No. Not _this_ ," he said with a wild, encompassing gesture that took in the room, them, and their rumpled clothes. "This. Specifically. What we just did." He stepped up to the table and cupped her cheeks to lift her face to his. To her surprise, he bent and gave her a lingering kiss that made her heart stutter. 

He brushed his thumb over her lips when he lifted his head. "That was too close, Hermione. Your knickers weren't, er. Just one layer isn't enough of a barrier. I don't want to take the risk that I might slip accidentally or get caught up and go too far before you can stop me. Because this...." He shook his head as he drew her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "Because this is something I don't want to stop."

Hermione sat without moving, just staring at him as her thoughts whirled. She didn't know what to say, how to react. Their pretense at easily-ended and temporary had just disappeared. She squeezed his hand, her teeth sunk into her lip. "That's.... We-we. We need to talk about that? Later?" She couldn't think enough to give a better answer then, but the look in his eyes had her trembling with anticipation and confusion. Delightful, exciting confusion. Something was going to change between them, something that would alter their relationship for good, and she sensed it would change the world as well.

Draco checked his pocket watch and gave a short laugh. "Round. Right. We broke one rule tonight, yeah? Can't break any others." He stepped back to let her slip past him. 

At the door, she stopped when he called to her. "Hermione. Let's not let later be too much later." He smiled at her, a little shy. "I'll drop you a note?"

She flashed him a smile in return. "It's a date." She hurried out of the room, still smiling, her heart fluttering against her ribs as she buttoned up her cardigan and smoothed down her hair.


End file.
